


All Star Muppet Revue

by CherryIce



Category: The Muppets (2011), The Muppets - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Fanvids, Gen, Video, Vividcon, vid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-24
Updated: 2013-08-24
Packaged: 2017-12-24 13:25:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/940502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CherryIce/pseuds/CherryIce
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's time to light the lights -- because hey now, you're an all star.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All Star Muppet Revue

**Author's Note:**

> Made as a premiere for VividCon 2013.
> 
> Has this song been vidded in a multitude of fandoms before? Yes, but I decided "screw it," because I just wanted to have fun. <3

**Title:** All Star Muppet Revue  
 **Fandom:** The Muppets (2011)  
 **Music:** All Star - Smashmouth  
 **Summary:** It's time to light the lights -- because hey now, you're an all star.

 **Links:** [ Download 720p mp4](http://cherryice.crocolanthus.com/AllStar.zip) (105 MB - best quality) | [ Download](http://cherryice.crocolanthus.com/AllStarSmall.zip) (37 MB mp4) | [Streaming (YouTube)](http://youtu.be/IELa529JQTk) | [LJ Post](http://cherryice.livejournal.com/279519.html)

**All Star**  
Somebody once told me the world is gonna roll me  
I ain't the sharpest tool in the shed  
She was looking kind of dumb with her finger and her thumb  
In the shape of an "L" on her forehead 

Well, the years start coming and they don't stop coming  
Fed to the rules and I hit the ground running  
Didn't make sense not to live for fun  
Your brain gets smart but your head gets dumb 

So much to do so much to see  
So what's wrong with taking the back streets?  
You'll never know if you don't go  
You'll never shine if you don't glow 

[Chorus]  
Hey now you're an All Star get your game on, go play  
Hey now you're a Rock Star get the show on get paid  
And all that glitters is gold  
Only shooting stars break the mold 

It's a cool place and they say it gets colder  
You're bundled up now but wait 'til you get older  
But the media men beg to differ  
Judging by the hole in the satellite picture 

The ice we skate is getting pretty thin  
The water's getting warm so you might as well swim  
My world's on fire. How about yours?  
That's the way I like it and I'll never get bored. 

[Chorus 2x] 

Somebody once asked could I spare some change for gas  
I need to get myself away from this place  
I said yep what a concept  
I could use a little fuel myself  
And we could all use a little change 

Well, the years start coming and they don't stop coming  
Fed to the rules and I hit the ground running  
Didn't make sense not to live for fun  
Your brain gets smart but your head gets dumb 

So much to do so much to see  
So what's wrong with taking the back streets  
You'll never know if you don't go  
You'll never shine if you don't glow. 

[Chorus] 

And all that glitters is gold  
Only shootin' stars break the mold 


End file.
